


По поводу и без

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, some porn with feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	По поводу и без

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Прогуляться в парке с Кобик и Резнором они планировали еще накануне вечером. Но ночью пошел дождь, утром погода оставалась мрачная и пасмурная. Тяжелые дождевые облака нависали низко-низко, готовые в любой момент разразиться теплым летним ливнем. И как это периодически случалось в дождливую погоду, Баки проснулся уже уставшим и разбитым. Потом ожидаемо разнылось левое плечо, в висках застучало, боль опоясала голову с затылка до темени. Последствия всех пережитых обнулений - подарок Гидры, от которого даже сыворотка не могла избавить полностью. При необходимости Баки вполне мог перетерпеть все это. Или можно было вообще отказаться от прогулки. Но Стив настоял, что это необязательно. Баки может отлежаться дома в тишине и покое, пока он сходит погулять с Кобик в парк, чтобы не нарушать данное ей слово.  
А потом Великий Резнор уселся перед входной дверью и так долго смотрел на их сборы большими несчастными глазами, что Стив взял с собой и его. Потому что ему тоже обещали прогулку. Хотя Баки и настаивал, что за двумя сразу Стиву не уследить. Но это же Стив! Когда он слушал голос разума, то есть, увещевания Баки? Стив "я сам все знаю" Роджерс во всей красе: решил, что справится сам, значит, справится сам.

Приняв непростое решение, для разнообразия, не ввязываться в спор, который невозможно выиграть, Баки согласился. Но проследил, чтобы Стив не забыл свой телефон, взял с Кобик обещание слушаться папу-Стива и провел краткую воспитательную беседу с Резнором. На этом, посчитав свой долг исполненным, Баки приложил к ноющему плечу теплую грелку, завернулся в плед и залег на диване в гостиной. Задернутые шторы и диванная подушка перед глазами создавали полное ощущение вечерних сумерек. И потихоньку, незаметно для самого себя, Баки провалился в сон.

Разбудил его писк пришедшего смс-сообщения. Не давая себе времени придумать самые неприятные варианты развития событий, Баки сгреб телефон и открыл смс. "Набери ванную, достань полотенца" - писал Стив. Это настораживало. Неужели Баки спал так крепко, что не слышал дождя за окном? Зато головная боль утихла. На часах была половина шестого. Хорошо же он отключился - целых три часа! Такими темпами на ужин придется заказывать пиццу, к вящей радости Кобик. Они пытались приучать ее к более или менее здоровой пище, но получалось с переменным успехом.

Когда Баки услышал шелест знакомых шагов на подъездной дорожке, он как раз успел наполнить ванную, достать полотенца и выйти в холл, чтобы встретить пришедших. Чутье не подвело. Когда входная дверь открылась, его поджидала эпичная картина. Кобик, закутанная в куртку Стива, сидела у него на плечах. Рядом стоял Резнор. Все трое были очень грязными и мокрыми насквозь. Платье Кобик испачкалось так сильно, что угадать его первоначальный цвет не представлялось возможным. Серебристо-пепельные волосы выбились из косичек и свисали на плечи мокрыми серыми лентами. Баки принюхался. Бинго! От Резнора несло тиной и чем-то тошнотворно сладковатым, неужто дохлятиной?! Завершающим штрихом во всем этом великолепии была крупная белая водяная лилия, заправленная Стиву за ухо.

Мокрый, грязный, с прилипшими к рубашке веточками и водорослями, Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и преувеличенно бодро улыбнулся.   
\- Вот мы и дома!  
Лучезарная улыбка особенно хорошо сочеталась с грязными разводами на щеках. Баки достал телефон и быстро сделал фото этого великолепия (а так же лишнего доказательства своей правоты) на память.  
\- Вижу. Доплыли. Резнор, стоять, - добавил Баки, когда заметил, что тот собирается прошмыгнуть внутрь. - Кобик, ты не замерзла?  
\- Не-а, мы так классно погуляли! - Кобик вытащила из-за уха Стива водяную лилию и протянула ее Баки. - Это тебе, папочка!  
\- Спасибо, дорогая!  
Баки легко подхватил ее на руки, привычно осматривая на предмет царапин и ссадин. Опознавать травмы разной степени серьезности на глазок он научился еще со Стивом.  
\- А гуляли вы где?  
\- В парке, у озера.  
Было видно, что этот маленький опрос нервирует Стива и он вот-вот готов перехватить нить беседы. Но не тут-то было! Баки знал его уже сто лет, в конце концов, и успел изучить все его маневры еще в тридцатых.  
\- А что вы там делали, солнце мое?  
\- Сперва гуляли. Папа купил нам мороженое! Потом мы играли с Резнором, а потом Резнор убежал и в чем-то извалялся. Но мы его искупали!  
Баки живо представил себе картину игрищ. Вот и причина, почему платье сменило расцветку.  
\- В озере, я полагаю.  
\- Да! - радостно подтвердила Кобик. - Папа загнал его в озеро и помыл.  
\- Ага, а ты что делала?  
\- Помогала папе! - с гордостью сказала Кобик. - А потом папа сорвал тебе лилию!   
Честно сдала его Кобик. Стив тут же попытался попытался сделаться менее заметным, слившись с окружающей средой в лице вешали для одежды. Что при его росте и степени чистоты было невыполнимой миссией.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Баки, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Конечно, цветок очень красивый. А теперь поможешь папе еще раз? Снимай кроссовки, куртку и иди купаться. Ванная как раз набралась. Если что-то будет нужно, позовешь, хорошо?  
\- Обязательно!  
С этими словами Кобик унеслась вверх по лестнице, оставляя за собой цепочку мокрых следов.  
\- И не забудь вымыть голову! 

В холле остались очень грязный Стив и очень вонючий Резнор. Баки покрутил в пальцах мясистый стебель водяной лилии. Цветок был и правда красивый.  
\- Кобик попросила достать ей, - в пол голоса подтвердил очевидное Стив.  
\- И ты решил поплавать.  
\- Ну, к тому моменту я уже был весь мокрый. И там было не глубоко, так что...  
\- Так что пошли, герой.  
\- Куда это?  
Насупившись, Стив смотрел на него из-под перепачканной в тине челки, и Баки все-таки не выдержал, расхохотался. Этот взгляд "я был не прав, но не признаю это и под пытками" он знал с самого детства. Даже сыворотка не могла его изменить: огромные голубые глаза чуть прищурены, подбородок упрямо выпячен вперед, но в уголках губ прячется хитрая усмешка.   
\- Мыть его, - все еще смеясь, Баки ткнул пальцем в Ренора. - А потом - тебя. Идите на задний двор, я сейчас поставлю свой подарок в воду и захвачу шампунь для собак.   
При упоминании шампуня Резнор горестно вздохнул, совсем как Стив, когда не хотел что-то делать, но не мог отвертеться, чем вызвал новый приступ смеха у Баки.  
\- А чего ты хотел? - спросил он сразу у Резнора и Стива одновременно. Ни тот, ни другой ему не ответил, что характерно.

После того, как Баки достал полупустую бутылочку шампуня, он поднялся на второй этаж, постучал в дверь ванной:  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да! - отозвалась Кобик.   
\- Голову сама посушишь или мне помочь?  
\- Сама!  
Баки усмехнулся. В свои семь лет Кобик отчаянно отвоевывала право делать все без посторонней помощи.  
Правда, они со Стивом примерно в этом возрасте были ничуть не лучше, если не хуже. Как-то раз они вообще друг друга подстригли!

Помывка большого волосатого Резнора в четыре руки под шлангом на заднем дворе была делом привычным, а потому быстрым. Хоть и не особенно приятным для всех участников. Густую жесткую шерсть приходилось тщательно промывать, чтобы полностью избавиться от запаха падали. По локти в мыльной пене, Баки сплюнул налипшую на губы прядку волос и спросил:  
\- Ты хоть видел, в чем он повалялся на этот раз?  
\- Я не стал проверять, мне было достаточно и запаха.   
Резнор утвердительно ухнул. Как с таким звуковым сопровождением их соседи до сих пор принимали его а собаку, Баки не знал. Резнор же даже лаять нормально не умел! Но байка про помесь русского черного терьера и пикардийской овчарки с тяжелой судьбой работала безотказно еще с тех времен, когда они жили в Нью-Йорке.

Когда с купанием и вытиранием Резнора было покончено, Баки отправил Стива в ванную, а сам пошел проверить Кобик. Она обнаружилась в гостиной перед телевизором. Намотав полотенце на голову на манер тюрбана, Кобик устроилась на диване перед включенным телевизором, по которому шла какая-то передача про животных. Но вместо того, чтобы смотреть, она дремала, положив голову на подушку. Если Баки хоть что-то понимал в этой жизни, через пару минут она заснет окончательно.

Прихватив с собой чистые вещи и пару полотенец, он отправился прямиком в их ванную. В такие моменты Баки ощущал особую гордость, что некогда убедил Стива выбрать дом, где из хозяйской спальни был выход в отдельную ванную комнату с большой ванной.

\- Искупалась? - приветствовал его появление Стив.  
\- Вот-вот заснет на диване.  
Когда Баки заткнул слив затычкой, Стив тут же запротестовал.   
\- Мне душа хватит.  
\- Ты сколько в мокрых вещах ходил?   
Стив как раз закончил стягивать мокрые джинсы вместе с бельем и остался стоять полностью обнаженный, если не считать сиреневых носков. С гордо скрещенными на груди руками и потеками грязи на лице он смотрелся... Да просто восхитительно смотрелся! Наверное, это многое говорило о Баки, если даже грязный Стив мгновенно вызывал совершенно однозначные желания.  
\- Но сыворотка!  
\- Сыворотка или нет, а погреться тебе надо.  
\- А ты?  
\- А что я?  
Стив прищурился. Казалось, оценивающий взгляд Баки его совершенно не смущал.  
\- Пока мы мыли Резнора, ты весь вымок.  
\- И?  
Последовал молчаливый кивок на ванную.  
И тут до Баки дошло.  
\- Ах ты! - он ткнул Стива металлическим пальцем под ребра, отчего тот ойкнул и отскочил в сторону, наконец теряя всю невозмутимость. - Ты это с самого начала придумал, чтобы затащить меня в ванную? Поверить не могу! Это была твоя идея достать лилию, Стивен Роджерс!  
\- Эй, я просто воспользовался ситуацией! Если уж мы оба вымокли, почему бы не принять душ вместе? Это сбережет воду.  
Уши Стива предательски алели. Румянец медленно, но неудержимо разливался по лицу и груди.   
\- И что мне с тобой делать?  
Стив посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза и медленно провел языком по губам.  
\- Что захочешь.  
\- Уговорил.

С тихим смешком Баки сократил разделявшее их расстояние, подтолкнул Стива в направлении ванной и быстро стянул с себя мокрые вещи. Тот поддался без дальнейших уговоров. Конечно, теперь-то он получил что хотел. Только наблюдал с жадным взглядом.  
Когда Баки забрался под теплые струи душа, Стив тут же притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Некоторое время они медленно целовались и оглаживали друг друга руками, наслаждаясь близостью. Потом Баки потянулся за шампунем. Запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, помассировал кожу головы, и тот час услышал блаженный вздох. От удовольствия Стив прикрыл глаза и опустил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Сделай так еще?  
Баки принялся неспешно намыливать голову Стива шампунем, периодически смывая пену. Все это время тот никак не сопротивлялся его действиям и разве что не стонал от удовольствия. В памяти само собой всплыло, как еще до сыворотки, после одной из нескончаемых пневмоний, Стив пытался помыть голову, но не мог устоять на ногах. И отказывался от помощи до последнего. В прямом смысле - до потери сознания, вот же упрямый болван. Всегда был и всегда будет. Да и сам Баки не лучше. Первое время он едва ли не в майке готов был мыться и спать в одежде, только чтобы Стив не видел шрамов на месте сочленения металла с плотью. Они друг друга заслужили: оба болваны.  
\- Над чем смеешься?  
\- Над собой.  
Не открывая глаз, чтобы в них не попала мыльная пена, Стив на ощупь потянулся к нему и горячо поцеловал. Напоследок чувствительно прихватил зубами за нижнюю губу, чем вырвал у Баки короткий стон.  
\- Будешь знать, как смеяться над моим мужчиной.  
От собственнических ноток в голосе Стива внутри разливалось удовлетворение. Смыв остатки шампуня с волос, Баки еще раз припал к раскрасневшимся губам. Целовал долго, сладко, пока не почувствовал, как Стив постанывает в поцелуй и вжимается в его бедро напряженным членом. Собственное возбуждение неудержимо нарастало в ответ на каждое движение Стива, каждый его заполошный вздох. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Баки потянулся за гелем для душа. Но Стив перехватил у него баночку и принялся сам намыливать ему плечи и грудь. Его сильные, привыкшие держать оружие руки прикасались легко и нежно, будто Баки был кем-то, нуждающимся в бережном обращении. Уверенными, привычными движениями Стив огладил живот, царапнул ногтями вдоль ребер, вырвав у Баки короткий задыхающийся смешок. И продолжил спускаться все ниже, пока не обхватил ладонью крепко стоящий член. Если до этого момента собственное возбуждение только маячило на краю сознания, то теперь удовольствие накатывало волнами в такт движениям ласкающей руки. Бедром Баки чувствовал, как Стив вжимается в него собственным возбужденным членом, доверчиво притирается пахом. Эти прикосновения заводили ничуть не меньше ладони на члене. Текущая по лицу вода, загнанное дыхание Стива над ухом, его короткие рваные всхлипы - смешивались в один сплошной поток звуков, окутывавших Баки плотным коконом. Удовольствие нарастало постепенно, расходилось волнами по всему телу все сильнее, все ярче. Но прежде чем окончательно потеряться в нем, Баки нашел в себе силы опустить руку, обхватить член Стива и, сделав пару плавных движений, почувствовать, как Стив изливается ему в ладонь.

Они стояли под душем неподвижно еще какое-то время, пока Стив не прижался губами к его левому плечу. Поцеловал рубцы на стыке плоти и металла. Потом спустился ниже, смыл следы спермы с живота и бедер, целомудренно поцеловал колено и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил мыть ноги.   
\- Стиви...  
Он выпрямился, и Баки поймал его в объятия, крепко прижав к себе и с удовольствием ощущая ответные объятия.   
\- Давай, поворачивайся.  
Когда Стив выполнил просьбу, Баки принялся за прерванное занятие. Прошелся намыленными ладонями по спине и плечам разминая мышцы. Огладил грудь и живот, бережно промыл пах и мягкий член. И эти движения, абсолютно бытовые, полностью лишенные какого бы то ни было сексуального подтекста, стоящее за ними доверие, дарили совершенно особенное удовольствие и удовлетворение. 

Гораздо позже, уже выключив воду, Баки повернулся к мокрому улыбающемуся Стиву.  
\- Что будем делать с ужином?  
\- Я закажу пиццу, - на выдохе прошептал Стив прямо ему в губы.  
\- Это самое романтическое предложение, которое я от тебя слышал.


End file.
